powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Signalman
"You must follow traffic rules of the justice!" ”Don't fight without my permission!” "Nobody goes…" Signalman Police Coburn (シグナルマン･ポリス・コバーン, Shigunaruman Porisu Kobān): An intergalactic robotic police officer assigned to Earth, and something of a Sixth Ranger figure. Biography Carranger Signalman is a Space Police officer from the Police Planet, where he left behind his wife Sigue (シグエ), and his son Sigtaro (シグタロウ). He can sometimes be more of a hindrance than a help to the Carrangers, because of his intense training in the rules of traffic, he never break traffic rules in any case. he is too serious and is inflexible. Because of his own relations with his son, he has a good friendship with Ichitarou, who he commonly helps with homework (while likewise making sure he goes to school even during the summer) and leaves responsibility of watching his station to. After receiving a letter from his son Sigtarou regarding an upcoming athletics meet on Police, Signalman departs Earth after much debate and deliberation, ultimately choosing to do so due to finally trusting the Carranger enough to leave Earth in their hands. Yet some time after his return, the planet is mysteriously coated in a gas (unknowingly distributed by Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus) which ends up making Sigtarou sick and warps Signalman's mind, making him believe the Carranger were behind it. Deceived , he went back to Earth to take them down for what they've done to Sigtarou and himself while becoming an ally of the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock. Fortunately, the Carrangers managed to restore their friend to normal by tricking him into drinking cider after a hard battle with them, which they likewise have him contact to Police to save Sigtarou. Signalman remains on Earth for the remainder of the series to protect it and assist the Carranger in stopping the Bowzock and Exhaus's plan, aside from a brief period during New Year's when he brings his wife and son to his station planet for vacation. During Exhaus' final plan, he tries to assist Ichitarou to protect the Carranger during their greatest crisis and he ends up saving the Earth from being blown up by the Bowzock's Baribarian when it is sent by the tyrant to destroy the planet and eliminate the minions he had been using all along. After Exhaus' defeat, Signalman returns to Police to partake in a proper education beyond traffic rules. Signalman can usually be seen operating from Coburn Base (コバーンベース, Kobān Bēsu), a small Police booth, which can be nearly everywhere in Japan (except places where people might actually pass it...). Gokaiger Signalman fought in the Great Legend War, along with the first 34 Super Sentai teams. He, along with everyone else, sacrificed their powers to destroy the Zangyack armada. Signalman's Ranger Key, along with those of the 9 other Extra Heroes, ended up in the hands of Basco ta Jolokia. The copy of Signalman appeared when Basco united his nine remaining Extra Hero copies, his Black Knight key having been taking by Gai in his failed attempt to gain the greater power of Gingaman, when he was confronted by Gorou Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohranger's greater power rather than just be given it. Signalman fought Don (GokaiGreen). The Extra Heroes were taken down by the Olé Bazooka. Signalman's key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by Gai. When the Gokaigers first transformed into Extra Heroes, in their fight against the Dogormin, Don became Signalman. After the final battle with the end of the Zangyack, Signalman joins with S.P.D. officer Doggie Kruger after getting his key back to see the Gokaigers off. Signalman Kurumagic Mecha "Stand-up! Sirender!" *Sirender Arsenal *Signizer **Recording Device **Police Baton Mode **Gun Mode *Signal Whistle *Polispeeder Ranger Key The is Signalman's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Signalman key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco united his nine remaining Ranger Keys, the Black Knight key being taken by the Gokaigers before hand, when he was confronted by Gorou Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. Signalman fought Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who fought as OhGreen. The Extra Heroes were taken down by the Olé Bazooka. Signalman's key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaiger. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Signalman Ranger Key was used once by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) in the all-extra Gokai Change against the Dogormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Signalman received his key back, restoring him to his normal form. Trivia *He is the first Sentai Hero to wield a personal weapon that can change modes. *As seen in Gokaiger's final episode, Signalman could be an ally of Doggie Kruger and S.P.D., or even a staff of this organization. **According to Tetsu Inada, who voices Doggie Kruger, the director told him that the reason Doggie and Signalman were together is because since Signalman gave up his actual body after the Legend War (as unlike nearly all the other heroes; Signalman's fighting form is his normal form and he doesn't transform), whatever inanimate form he did turn into was kept under the care of the SPD Earth Branch. Also see *Blue Senturion Category:Sentai Allies Category:Carrangers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Space Police